The invention concerns an adjustable-height support for shuttering in the building trade, in particular a ceiling support, consisting of an outer tube within which an inner tube is guided in a translatable fashion and which is capable of being fixed to the outer tube in a detachable fashion with, by way of example pins, threaded joints or the like.
A ceiling support of this type is, for example, known in the art as "Peri" (trademark) ceiling support HL 500.
With adjustable-length ceiling supports of prior art, a tape measure, a graduated ruler, or a yard stick is necessary when erecting the support in order to adjust the desired length of the support. The measurement of the support length requires a certain amount of time and measurement errors cannot be completely ruled out.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to improve an adjustable-length support of the known kind in such a fashion that it is adjustable to the desired height in a rapid and precise fashion without having additional auxiliary means necessary therefor.